local_government_historywikiaorg-20200213-history
Russian Federation
From the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia#Russian_Federation Russia (/ˈrʌʃə/ (About this sound listen); Russian: Росси́я, tr. Rossija; IPA: rɐˈsʲijə; from the Greek: Ρωσία — Rus'), also officially known as the Russian Federation12 (Russian: Российская Федерация, tr. Rossiyskaya Federatsiya; IPA: fʲɪdʲɪˈratsɨjə), is a country in Eurasia. Subdivisions of Russia From the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subdivisions_of_Russia Federal subjects Main article: Federal subjects of Russia Since March 18, 2014, the Russian Federation consisted of eighty-five federal subjects that are constituent members of the Federation.1 However, two of these federal subjects—the Republic of Crimea and the federal city of Sevastopol—are internationally recognized as part of Ukraine. All federal subjects are of equal federal rights in the sense that they have equal representation—two delegates each—in the Federation Council (upper house of the Federal Assembly). They do, however, differ in the degree of autonomy they enjoy. There are 6 types of federal subjects—22 republics, 9 krais, 46 oblasts, 3 federal cities, 1 autonomous oblast, and 4 autonomous okrugs. Autonomous okrugs are the only ones that have a peculiar status of being federal subjects in their own right, yet at the same time they are considered to be administrative divisions of other federal subjects (with Chukotka Autonomous Okrug being the only exception). Administrative divisions Prior to the adoption of the 1993 Constitution of Russia, the administrative-territorial structure of Russia was regulated by the Decree of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the RSFSR of August 17, 1982 "On the Procedures of Dealing with the Matters of the Administrative-Territorial Structure of the RSFSR".4 The 1993 Constitution, however, did not identify the matters of the administrative-territorial divisions as the responsibility of the federal government nor as the joint responsibility of the federal government and the subjects. This was interpreted by the governments of the federal subjects as a sign that the matters of the administrative-territorial divisions became solely the responsibility of the federal subjects.4 As a result, the modern administrative-territorial structures of the federal subjects vary significantly from one federal subject to another. While the implementation details may be considerably different, in general, however, the following types of high-level administrative divisions are recognized: administrative districts (raions) cities/towns and urban-type settlements of federal subject significance closed administrative-territorial formations Autonomous okrugs and okrugs are intermediary units of administrative divisions, which include some of the federal subject's districts and cities/towns/urban-type settlements of federal subject significance. Autonomous okrugs, while being under the jurisdiction of another federal subject, are still constitutionally recognized as federal subjects on their own right. Chukotka Autonomous Okrug is an exception in that it is not administratively subordinated to any other federal subject of Russia. Okrugs are usually former autonomous okrugs that lost their federal subject status due to a merger with another federal subject. Typical lower-level administrative divisions include: *selsoviets (rural councils) *towns and urban-type settlements of the administrative district significance *city districts Municipal divisions Main article: Municipal divisions of Russia In the course of the Russian municipal reform of 2004–2005, all federal subjects of Russia were to streamline the structures of local self-government, which is guaranteed by the Constitution of Russia. The reform mandated that each federal subject was to have a unified structure of the municipal government bodies by January 1, 2005, and a law enforcing the reform provisions went in effect on January 1, 2006. According to the law, the units of the municipal division (called "municipal formations") are as follows:5 Municipal district, a group of urban and rural settlements, often along with the inter-settlement territories. In practice, municipal districts are usually formed within the boundaries of existing administrative districts (raions). *Urban settlement, a city/town or an urban-type settlement, possibly together with adjacent rural and/or urban localities *Rural settlement, one or several rural localities *Urban okrug, an urban settlement not incorporated into a municipal district. In practice, urban okrugs are usually formed within the boundaries of existing cities of federal subject significance. *Intra-urban territory (intra-urban municipal formation) of a federal city, a part of a federal city's territory. In Moscow, these are called municipal formations (which correspond to districts); in St. Petersburg—municipal okrugs, towns, and settlements. In Sevastopol (located on the Crimean Peninsula, which is a territory disputed between Russia and Ukraine), they are known as municipal okrugs and a town.6 *Territories not included as a part of municipal formations are known as inter-settlement territories. The Federal Law was amended on May 27, 2014 to include new types of municipal divisions:7 *Urban okrug with intra-urban divisions, an urban okrug divided into intra-urban districts at the lower level of the municipal hierarchy *Intra-urban district, a municipal formation within an urban okrug with intra-urban divisions. This municipal formation type would typically be established within the borders of existing city districts (i.e., the administrative divisions in some of the cities of federal subject significance). In June 2014, Chelyabinsky Urban Okrug became the first urban okrug to implement intra-urban divisions.8 Other types of subdivisions *Federal districts see Federal districts of Russia *Economic regions *Military districts See also *History of the administrative division of Russia *Republics of the Soviet Union